Gear noise is a common issue for which solutions have been sought for decades. Rattle is prevalent when meshing teeth impact each other due to separation between the teeth. Rattle can be reduces by minimizing teeth backlash. In operation, the contact forces lead to vibrations in the gear pair due to the frequencies of teeth meshing. When tooth backlash is minimized, whine increases. A fundamental frequency develops and reinforced by each tooth engagement during rotation of the mating gears. One solution is to use a scissor-type gear, in which one of the gear pair has two gears with the same number of teeth, but with the teeth offset from each other slightly by spring loading. The backlash is taken up by the teeth of the spring-loaded gears. However, this doesn't address the whine issue. Furthermore, such a solution introduces complications and additional parts. An inexpensive solution to address gear whine, particularly for applications, such as automotive, where the noise is perceived by a nearby individual is desired.